Ice and Drakness
by QT102
Summary: Keiko is the princess of the Ice dragons who is looking for the ice gems... But will she find more then the sacred gems on her journy? KeikoYusuke pairing COMPLELTE!
1. Default Chapter

                                                    Ice and Darkness

                                            By: Lee-Lee-Chan/ QT102

                                                (Ashley Rose Leone)

            A/n- Hey! This is a story I had to write for L.A. Class so I that I should post it! I hope you like it. In your reviews tell me what grade you think I'll get!

                Fourteen years ago, a peasant woman in a dark cloak ran through the empty dirt roads of Tokyo. The woman held her baby girl close to her chest. When she finally stopped, she ended up at a dragon shrine.

                "Oh wise dragon of the ice." She started as she placed her baby down in front of a blue crystal statue of a long skinny ice dragon, and went on her knees and bowed deeply.

"Please, take care of my baby. I love her but," The woman's soft brown eyes filled with tears.

"It's just not safe in Japan anymore. My stature is not good enough to keep her safe during the war. And her father is off at battle." She whipped a stray tear from her delicate cheek.

"I beg you, please take care of my daughter. Educate her, feed her, and clothe her. I know that she will honor you." The woman placed a heart locket with a picture of her and her husband around the infants neck then bowed once again at the statue, then stood up and started to walk away. But, mid step she turned around to take one last look at her precious child.

"Good bye Keiko." She whispered as she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

                Once the woman left a heavy blue smoke filled the air around the statue.

                "So, you name is Keiko?" A motherly voice asked. The figure appeared behind the smoke, reviling herself to be a beautiful blue dragon. Keiko gave out a little cry.

                "Oh please don't cry, I'm here now, there's no need to cry. I'll be your mother now, and you will be my daughter." The dragon cooed as she picked up the infant.

"You know what? If you are my daughter, that makes you the princess of the ice dragons. A human for a dragon princess…" She chuckled.

"Don't worry young one, I'll take care of you."

Fourteen years later… 

                "Come on Seiryu! Hurry up!" Keiko shouted.

                "Princess Keiko, don't you think it's reckless to go so close to the wall that protects our city?" Keiko put her hands on the stonewall that surrounded the city of the Ice dragons and started to climb.

                "What do you mean reckless?" Keiko asked, as her slim body began climbing the wall.

                "Because it could be dangerous, like;" Seiryu said as he slithered his way up the wall, his green and blue scales glistening in the sunlight.

"What if a human sees us? Or what if you fell off the wall and broke your neck? Or what if-"

                "Ok! I get it. But…" Keiko's deep toffee brown eyes looked over the wall and deepened in sadness and thought.

"I've never been around humans. It's always been like I don't fit in here. Mother won't let me go outside these walls to get to know my own kind. But, sometimes when I see them, walking in the streets, I feel so content." She said, her voice full of emotion.

                "Oh Keiko, I know that you feel like you don't fit in, but after growing up with the holy ice dragons, I doubt you would fit in with humans either. At least, not with normal humans, you're whole life you've been surrounded by the best because you are a princess. There aren't many humans who get that kind of treatment that could relate to you." Keiko pulled some lose strands of her dark brown hair behind her ear, her bangs swayed in the wind.

                "I'm sorry, but it's my turn to go command the rain to water the humans crops, I have to go. I'll go get an escort to walk you back to the palace." Keiko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

                "I am very proud to say that I can walk without anyone's help, thank you very much." Keiko watched Siryu leave, then turned around and watched the sky drift past her. The clouds looked like big balls of cotton against the blue afternoon sky.

                'I guess I should be going back home.' Keiko thought as she slid of the wall and walked home. Suddenly she heard the drums screaming through the calm city, it meant there was trouble. Keiko ran as fast as she could. She sprinted down the marble halls of the palace and strait into the conference room, were the royal console was holding a meeting.

                "Mother! Mother what's wrong?" Keiko ran to the heard of the table were the queen was sitting.

                "Keiko!" She said in surprise.

                "Please mother, tell me!" Keiko pleaded as she keeled by her mothers side and clutched her mother's forearm. Her eyes filled with concern. The queen sighed.

                "Keiko, some humans have been taking the ice gems from our city."

                "The ice gems? You mean the five mortal tears?" Keiko asked. The dragon nodded.

                "Long ago two humans feel in love. However, The girl human, Miki, was arranged to be married to another human named Ginta. When Ginta found out that Miki was in love with the powerful human Yuu, he became very jealous. One night when Miki and Yuu were out together, they ran into Ginta. Ginta was furious and battled Yuu for hours. Ginta had almost won, Yuu was injured very badly. Miki, afraid of losing Yuu, ran in front of her loved one. Causing Ginta's final blow to hit her instead of Yuu. Ginta, afraid of the punishment he would have for injuring her ran away, apparently he got married and had decedents. But, anyway, Miki had died from the fierce attack. Deeply devastated for loosing of his loved one, Yuu started to cry. He shed five tears; the tears were pure love and sadness; because there love was so pure the tears took on a solid form. The tears were then found to contain great power. They were then given to the ice dragons to protect. In the wrong hands, they results could be devastating." Keiko listened intently to her mother's story.

                "Do you think that maybe Ginta's decedents could have taken the tears?" Keiko asked.

                "No, we know that the Tokyo government has them." The queen said.

                "How do you know?" Keiko asked. The queen thought for a moment.

                "I can sense the gems fierce power. It's at the palace." She said.

                "What should we do now my queen?" A dragon asked.

                "We need to send someone to talk to them, convince them that the gems are too dangerous, that we nee to have them back so they will be safe from harm." The queen said. Keiko's eyes widened.

                "Mother, let me go." Keiko said.

                "No Keiko." She said sternly.

                "But-" Keiko began 

                "I said no. You are too young, you could get hurt."

                "Your majesty, I think you should let her go, these are her kind. If we go, they may see it as an attack. She is a smart girl, I believe she can handle it." A dragon said. Keiko smiled, her eyes glowed with hope. The queen thought for a moment.

                "But-"

                "Mother, please, let me go. I want to help my people, and I need to be with my own kind. Please, I need to do this…" Keiko said as calmly and maturely as she could. The queen looked in the young girls eyes for a while.

                "Fine, I will allow you to go." She said. Keiko hugged her mother tightly. 

                "Thank you." She whispered. 

                Keiko immediately went to her room to pack. She got a small brown bag and filled it with some clothes, a little bit a food and water, and plenty of money. 

She was about walk out the gate of the city when her mother stopped her.

"Be careful. Oh and here, take this." She handed Keiko a beautiful tiara. I had blue gems and white diamonds all over it. Keiko smiled and took the tiara. Before she left she hugged her mother and said her goodbyes. Then she took a deep breath and walked out the gates, into a world she never knew.

Somewhere in Tokyo…

                "Were are you going?" A woman with long brown hair and bangs asked.

                "Why would you care mom?" A boy with slicked back black hair and big brown eyes said.

                "Yusuke! I'm your mother, it's my job to make sure you stay out of trouble!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

                "Well you sure have done a good job!" He shouted sarcastically as he walked outside and slammed the door.

                "Yusuke! You can't just keep running away! You have responsibilities now!" she sighed.

"That boy will never learn…"

                "Do you want me to go after him?" A boy with emerald eyes and long red hair asked.

                "Oh, Kurama. I didn't see you there. No, I think he just needs to cool off. I bet Genkai was giving him a hard time today."

                "I see, well than, I'll get everyone together for when he returns."  The woman nodded.

                "Yes, but I don't think that Nuta should come. She gets on his nerves and the last thing we need right now is a ticked off Yusuke." Kurama chuckled. 

                "Yes, I agree."

~*~*~

                "Stupid Genkai. I really don't want this stupid job! If you don't think that I'm ready to do this than don't have me do it. I mean, seriously!" Yusuke mumbled as he kicked a rock around in the streets. Anyone who saw him backed away or ran home. Yusuke turned into a dark ally and sat down in the shadows.

"What do they expect from me? I'm only fourteen…" He said as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

~*~*~

Keiko walked slowly through the empty streets of Tokyo.

"I wonder where everyone is…" She said aloud. She glanced around every corner, looking for a hotel or the palace. But she couldn't find either.

~*~*~

                Yusuke awoke to the sound of footsteps. He opened his eyes to see a girl, around his age, walking around.

                "Hello? Is anyone there?" She said. Yusuke sat there in silence.

                'I've never seen her before… But then again, I never see anyone because of me living in that birdcage.' He smirked at the thought.

                "Hello? Is anyone there? I'm looking for an inn, can anyone help me?"

                'I guess that means that she's not from around here. Wow, she pretty.' Yusuke shook the thought from his head.

' I should probably help her…' He thought.

                "AAAAAHHHHHH!"  Yusuke jerked his head to the sound of the scream. He saw the girl backing away from four guys.

                'Hey I know them! Those are… uh oh.' Yusuke thought. He jumped up from his position and ran over to the scene. He then jumped in front of the girl.

                "Leave her alone Suzaku." He said. A boy with blonde hair with his bangs dyed a deep red, pale skin, and purple eyes smirked.

                "Well, What on honor. The great Yusuke has graced us with his presence. I knew you would be around, after all no ones outside on such a beautiful day. What other reason would anyone stay inside except for the fear factor?"

                'What is this guy talking about?' Keiko thought as she peered over her protector's shoulder.

'This guy saved me from… something. And they're saying he's bad?'

                "Suzaku, leave her alone." He said is a stern voice.

                "Now why would I do that? I bet she has some money that we could borrow." He and his three friends laughed a little.

"Besides, she's such a pretty little thing." Yusuke ran up and punched Suzaku Square in the jaw.

                "You talk way too much." He said.

"I'll give you a head start to run." He said to the four. Suzaku stood up and whipped some dirt from his face.

                "Some other time Yusuke. Come on guys, let's go." Suzaku growled as he and his friends darted away. Yusuke turned around to face the girl, his expression softened.

                "Are you ok?" He asked.

                "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She said.  He smirked.

                "No problem, I'm Yusuke." He extended out his hand.

                "I'm Keiko." She said as she shook his hand.

                "I heard you say that you were looking for an Inn?" He asked. Keiko shot him a deadly look.

                "You mean to tell me that you were here the whole time and you just let me walk around like an idiot?" She asked. 

                "Um, well, I guess you could say that." He said. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"But anyway, I don't think that you should stay at an inn who those four running around town."

                "I guess not. Hey, would you mind taking me to the palace?" She asked Kindly.

                "Why do you want to go to the palace?" He asked.

                "I have business there." She replied.

                "Ok well, I guess I can take you…" He said still confused. He placed his hands in his front pockets of his torn cloth pants. Keiko held her bag in front of her with two hands.

                "Who were those guys?" she asked.

                "Their names are Byakko, Roto, Genbu, and Suzaku. They're a bunch of thugs I used to fight with. They think I'm a trader or something and are constantly annoying me." He replied. 

                "Oh, I see. What did Suzaku mean when he said the 'fear factor'? And why wasn't anyone outside?" She asked. Yusuke stiffened a little bit.

                "I guess I have a bad reputation. I used to fight a lot. I guess all the towns people are afraid of me." He said. Keiko was a little bit shocked by this.

                "Oh." She said.

                "Well, we're here." Yusuke said. They stopped in front of a big white castle.

                "Wow, it's gorgeous!" Keiko gasped. Yusuke turned to look at Keiko's amazed face and smirked.

                "Glade you approve. Come on." He walked up to the big double doors, Keiko followed obediently. Two guards saw them and opened the doors for them. Yusuke led Keiko down a big hall with pictures hanging on the walls. The windows were draped with red curtains and the floor was made of a white marble.

                "You sure know your way around." Keiko noted.

                "Yeah, well." Yusuke was about to continue when he quickly stopped at a door and was about to open it when Keiko stopped him.

                "Don't you think it's rude to just barge in? I mean shouldn't we knock or something?" Keiko asked. Yusuke shrugged.

                "No we don't need to knock but if you want to, go ahead, knock yourself out." Yusuke said as he took his hand off the doorknob. Keiko tapped on the door three times. A few moments later a girl with purple eyes, blue hair, which was tied up in a messy ponytail and a beautiful kimono opened the door.

                "Why Yusuke, I've never known you to knock! Oh and you brought a friend! Well come in!" She said happily. She moved over to the side and allowed them to step in the room. 

                "Hello there! I'm Botan. I remind Yusuke to do his job, and I tell him what his duty's are for the day." Botan said.

                "I'm Keiko, what do you mean 'duty's'?" Keiko asked. 

                "Well, his duty's for his job of coarse!" Botan giggled.

"Oh let me introduce you to everyone! This is Kurama." Botan motioned to a boy with long red hair and emerald eyes. He was reading a book and was wearing a white cloth pants and a pink ruffled shirt.

                "Hello." He said.

                "This is Hiei." She pointed to a short man with black spiked hair and a white bandanna on his forehead. He was wearing all black clothes. He also seemed to have injured his arm, because he had a bandage over it.

                "Hn." Was all he said.

                "This is Kuwabara," She motioned to a tall boy with orange hair. He smiled broadly and waved.

                "Hi!" He said.

                "Yusuke!" A voice called from the doorway. Yusuke, who was talking to Kuwabara, turned around.

                "MOM?" He said surprised.

                "I've been worried sick about you! Were have you been? Did it ever occur to you that you should be more careful? And you were late for your training with Genkai! She already left without you!" She bellowed. 

                "And this is Yusuke's mother, Arimi." Botan said.

                "Why hello!" Arimi said in a happy tone of voice.

                "Sure mom, be all friendly now." Yusuke said as he rolled his eyes.

                "Yusuke! Why don't you introduce me to her?" Arimi asked.

                "Sure, this is Keiko." Yusuke said.

                "Why hello Keiko! I haven't seen you around. Are from out of town?" Keiko nodded. Arimi continued to smile.

"Oh from where?" She asked sweetly.

                "I'm from the city of the ice dragons." The room grew very quite.

                "You can't be. You're a human." Hiei said.

                "I was abandoned there as a child, and was generously taken in by the ice dragon queen. I'm the princess of the ice dragons. I'm here to talk on behalf of my people about the ice gems."

                "Ice gems? Does anyone know anything about the ice gems?" Botan asked.

                "I heard Grandma saying something about something about that." Yusuke said.

"I didn't really listen." 

                "Yusuke, I hope that I am well and deceased when you become king." Kurama said.

                "Wait, you're the king?" Keiko asked.

                "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Yusuke said.

                "Didn't you think that that should be a piece of information I should know about?" Keiko screeched.

                "Geese! I'm sorry! But you never asked." Yusuke said.

                "Well, if you're the king than I need to talk to you right now about those gems." Keiko demanded.

                "I'm the king in training. I'm not allowed to make decisions like that until the fossil is dead." Yusuke said.

                "When will she be back?" Keiko asked.

                " We don't know." Kurama said.

                "Well, if you need to talk to Genkai then you can stay here until she comes back." Arimi said very happily.

                "Thank you, I would love to stay here."

                "Wonderful! Yusuke, would you show Keiko to a guest room please?" Arimi asked sweetly.

                "Yeah, come with me." He picked up Keiko's bag and went out walked out of the room with her close behind.

                "Oh they're so cute together!" Botan said.

                "I don't get it, what's going on?" Kuwabara asked.

                "My little Yusuke has feelings for this girl." Arimi said.

                "How can you tell?" Kuwabara asked.

                "Isn't it obvious? I mean, he brought her here. Whenever he meets a girl he tells them to leave him alone. But he actually brought her in. Plus, he didn't argue when I suggested she stay here." Arimi said.

                "Well, that's true. He didn't object to it at all." Kuwabara said. Botan and Arimi nodded.

                "None of you thought this out." Hiei said.

"Did any of you think of what might happen when Nuta comes?"

                "Uh-oh." Botan and Arimi said at once.

                "I'll keep Nuta away from the palace as long as I can, Kuwabara, you get Yusuke and Keiko out somewhere. Botan you help him. Arimi, you stay here and distract Nuta from going out to find Yusuke. Hiei, you find out all you can about the ice gems." Kurama said.

                "I always knew you were smart!" Botan said.

                "And this way, Yusuke and Keiko can spend some time getting to know each other!" Arimi said. Both girls giggled.

                "All right, let's get going!" Kurama said. 

~*~*~

                "So you grew up with dragons?" Yusuke asked Keiko.

                "Yeah, I did. I love watching them command the weather. I wish I could do it." Keiko said. Yusuke laughed.

                "What's so funny?" Keiko asked.

                "Dragons commanding weather! I mean, you really believe in that stuff?"

                "I've seen it! And I'm supposedly supposed to get ice powers sooner or later, but they won't be nearly as powerful as the dragons. Why don't you believe that the holy ice dragons control the weather?"

                "Listen Keiko, I've seen a dragon. Hiei can summon one. And let me tell you, it's not exactly nice. It's called the dragon of darkness. Let me tell you, it has nothing to do with the weather. It just kills people. No offence but dragons are killing machines. They're made of pure evil and hatred."

                "No, you're wrong." Keiko said calmly.

"They're not all like that."

                "Well, we're here. This is your room. Make yourself at home. Hey, just curios, have you ever been out of your city? You seemed kind of out of place when you were in the streets today." Yusuke asked. Keiko blushed a little.

                "No, today is my first day that I can remember that I've been outside the walls of my city." Keiko went in the room but left the door open so Yusuke could follow her in. Yusuke sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

                "What do you mean 'remember'?" He asked.

                "Like I said before, I was abandoned by the city of ice dragons. I never knew my real parents; I was too little to remember anything. But, I do know what they look like, here." Keiko opened her locket and showed Yusuke the pictures inside. On the left there was a picture of a woman with long dark brown hair, and vibrant green eyes. On the right, there was a picture of a man with black hair and deep brown eyes.

                "You look a lot like your parents." He said.

                "Thank you." She said as she closed her locket.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

                "Shoot." He said with a shrug.

                "Who is this Genkai?"

                "She's the queen, she was going to get married to some guy named Toguro but he turned out to be a jerk so she never got married and had decedents. She had a tournament about a year ago and I won. So now my mom and me live here with her. I call her grandma because she's so old." Keiko chuckled.

                "Oh, I see."

                "Hey Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted from the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Yusuke nodded and walked out side the room.

                "What is it?" Yusuke asked.

                "The town is having a festival tonight. How about you take Keiko?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke blushed several shades of red.

                "Wh-why would I take her?" He asked as he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

                "Oh come off it! It's obvious you have a crush on her! Listen, if you'd feel weird being around her alone, me and Botan will go with you." He said.

                "I don't have a crush on Keiko!" Yusuke said defensively.

                "Sure you don't." Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Well, look at it this way, it's better than spending the day running away from Nuta."

                "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about her! She's coming tonight?" Yusuke darted into the room. Glade to have an excuse to ask Keiko to the Festival that night.

"Hey Keiko, you said you didn't get to get out much at that dragon place right?" He asked.

                "Well, yeah. I didn't get to get out much."

                "Well how would you like to go out to the festival with me, Botan and Kuwabara tonight?" He asked. Keiko beamed.

                "I'd love to!" She said.

                 "Awesome, I'll see you in five minutes!" He said as he ran down to his room.   

~*~*~

                Kurama was standing in front of the palace gate waiting for Nuta. When he saw a carriage pull up he ran over to it and helped Nuta out of the carriage.

                "Why hello princess Nuta, how are you this fine evening?" Kurama asked politely.

                "Hello Kurama. I'm fine, but I'll be better when I see my darling Yusuke." Nuta dribbled. Nuta had a very pale skin with shoulder blade length wavy, blonde hair. She wore a simple red dress and red shoes. She had a pearl necklace with matching earrings. She had Gold eye shadow with gold lip-gloss that matched her unusual gold eyes.

                "Oh yes, well. I have something to show you before you go see Yusuke." Kurama said as he forced Nuta into the direction of the royal stable.

                "Where are we going? I want to go see my future husband! You know the agreement Kurama! I give the word and this little city of yours will go bye-bye!" She threatened.

                "Yes I understand. But, Yusuke has a … present for you in the stable!" Kurama said.

                "Oh! A present! Well than let's go!" Nuta said.

                'Whew! That was close!' Kurama thought.

~*~*~

                Hiei rummaged through the many files, trying to find any information about the ice gems. 

                'There's nothing here. I guess we'll have to wait for Genkai to explain.' Hiei thought as he set down a stack of books and walked out of the room.

~*~*~

                Yusuke, Keiko, Botan and Kuwabara snuck out of the castle and into the festival so not to cause any commotion about the future king being there. Once they were safely hidden in the crowd, Botan and Kuwabara hung back a little bit.

                "So how do we lose them?" Botan asked in a hushed whisper.

                "Like this." He grabbed Botan's forearm and stopped walking. Because Yusuke and Keiko were in front of them, they didn't notice. Botan had a giggle fit.

                "Now they get to be alone with each other." Botan said.

                "So what do we do now?" Kuwabara asked. Botan thought for a moment. 

"How about we go get some gohan and go find those two love birds in a couple of hours." Botan suggested.

                "Sounds good to me! I'm starved!" Kuwabara said excitedly.

~*~*~

                "Kurama, where's my present!" Nuta demanded.

                "I'm sorry Nuta, I guess I was mistaken."

                "What did you just call me?" Nuta asked in a shocked voice. Kurama sighed and forced a smile.

                "Forgive me. Your highness." Kurama said as he bowed deeply. Nuta nodded in approval.

                "Well then, let's go inside, I want to see my darling Yusuke."

                "As you wish." Kurama replied.

~*~*~

                "Hey, where did Botan and Kuwabara go?" Keiko asked noticing that they weren't behind them anymore.

                "I don't know, I guess we got separated."

                "Do you think we should look for them?" Keiko asked.

                "I don't know… What do you think?" Yusuke asked. Keiko paused for a moment.

                "I think they'll be fine. Oh look! They have an organ going!" Keiko exclaimed. Yusuke and Keiko paused and listened to the sweet music.

                "Do you want to dance?" Yusuke asked, extending out his arm. Keiko giggled.

                "I thought you would never ask." She said as she extended her arm to his. They waltzed for several dances. 

                "I'm going to go sit sown for a minute." Keiko said as she made her way towards one of the benches.

                "Ok I'll be there in a minute." He called after her. He walked passed some carts, their vendors calling out the different things that they were selling. Yusuke ignored them, but then one caught his eye. On the counter of the cart there was a gold ring with a small diamond snowflake in the middle of it.

                "Ah, would you like to buy the ring sir?" The vendor asked. Yusuke was surprised to hear the mans voice, but smiled and said yes.

                "That will be $50.00." The vendor said. Yusuke thought about what Genkai would say about the outrageous price, but Keiko was worth it. Yusuke paid the man and put the small box in his pants pocket.

~*~*~

                Keiko closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about Yusuke. She opened her eyes to see four familiar figures.

                "Why hello there." Keiko gasped.

                "Suzaku?" She said quietly.

                "Oh kind of you to remember me. I suggest you come with us." He said as he and his three friends turned around and started walking.

                "I don't have any money with me." She said as bravely as she could. Suzaku garbed her arm tightly.

                "We don't want your money, we need you for bait." Suzaku hissed in her ear.

                "Let me go!" Keiko yelled as she kicked and screamed, trying to get free.

~*~*~

                "Nuta how nice to see you!" Arimi said.

                "Where's Yusuke?" Nuta demanded.

                "Oh yes, Yusuke! Well, he isn't here at the moment. I believe he went to the festival with some of his friends."

                "Is that a fact? Well. I'm going to go find him then."

                "Wait! Nuta! Come back!" Arimi called after her.

"Oh-no. we're in trouble."

~*~*~   

                Yusuke walked past the crowds of people looking for Keiko.

                "LET ME GO!" 

                'That sounds a lot like Keiko, oh no, I forgot about Suzaku and those guys!' Yusuke thought. Yusuke pushed through the crowd.

'Hold on Keiko.' He thought. Once he found them, he was on a hill.

"Why Yusuke, how nice of you to join us." Suzaku said.

"Where's Keiko?" He asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine…" Yusuke ran up and hit Suzaku in the stomach.

"I'm sick of you using her to get to me. You're under arrest." Suzaku didn't say anything.

"Now where is Keiko?" Yusuke asked again. Suzaku stayed silent.

"What's going on here?" A guard asked.

"Oh your highness, what can I do for you?"

"This man has committed several crimes and I order him to go to prison."

"Yes sir!" The guard said as he dragged Suzaku away.

"Yusuke? Yusuke is that you?" A sweet voice called.

"Keiko! Keiko it's me… Where are you?"

"I'm tied up behind the tree." She called. Yusuke ran over to the tree and untied Keiko.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Keiko started crying.

"I'm fine, but I was so afraid that they might have hurt you." Yusuke pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I felt the same way. It okay… We're okay." Her said softly.

"I've never felt this way about anyone, I have no idea how to describe it. But, I look at you and I feel happier than I ever have been" Yusuke said into her ear. Keiko pulled away a little bit so she could look into his eyes.

                "Really?" Keiko asked.

"Really. I guess what I'm trying to say is… well, that I love you." Yusuke said.

                "I love you too." Keiko said. They both learned forward and shared a deep, passionate kiss.

~*~*~

                Nuta was in her carriage when she spotted Yusuke. 

"Stop the horse!" She commanded. The driver stopped the horse. But then Nuta saw someone else with him.

                'Who is that?' She wondered. Then she saw Yusuke kiss her. Nuta gasped.

                "This means war!" Nuta cried. 

"Driver, get me to my palace at once!"

                "Yes your majesty!" He said as he whipped the horse.

~*~*~

                "Keiko, Yusuke! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! It's getting late, we should go back."  Keiko and Yusuke were sitting on a bench when Botan found them.

                "Oh! You two sure look cozy!" Botan noted. Kuwabara grinned. Keiko and Yusuke blushed and told the two what had happened as they walked back to the palace.

                "Well, here we are." Kuwabara said.

                "Sadly, now we have to face Nuta." Yusuke sighed.

                "Who's Nuta?" Keiko asked.

                "Nuta is this spoiled brat that lives in Kyushu. She meet Yusuke at some ball and fell head over heels for him. So she asked her father if she could marry him. Well, he was thrilled that his daughter had fallen in love so he told Genkai that he wished to arrange a marriage between the two. When Genkai said no, he threatened that if Yusuke and Nuta weren't married that he would declare war on Tokyo. However, Genkai said that she thinks that she can get him out of it. But until then, we have to put up with Nuta's little visits here to see her 'darling' Yusuke." Kuwabara answered. Suddenly the two large doors opened and a little old lady stepped out along with Arimi, Kurama, and Hiei.

                "Yusuke, would you mind telling me what's going on?" she said in a raspy voice.

                "Grandma? You're back already?" Yusuke asked.

                "Yes dimwit. And thanks to you, we have to go into war with Kyushu!"

"Kyushu? Isn't that where Nuta's from? What did I do?"

 "Yes that's were Nuta's from and she saw you with some girl and came home sobbing. Kyushu sees us as traders now and have declared war on us." The elderly woman answered.

                "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. This is all my fault! I was supposed to be here strictly on business, and I caused a war." Keiko cried out.

                "Dear girl, it's not your fault. I know that you are here about the ice gems. And we shall talk about that in just a moment. By the way, my name is Genkai, but I suppose you knew that?" Genkai asked. Keiko nodded her head. Yusuke held her soft hand for a sign of support.

                "Kyushu has a powerful ally, Hiroshima. Both of them together are more than we can handle. I'm sorry but we need to use the tear gems. And Yusuke, we're leaving right away to get ready to fight. We'll drop Princess Keiko off at her city and go strait to Hiroshima." Genkai said. Keiko gasped.

                'Fight? But Yusuke could get killed. And if I go back to my city, I'll probably never see him again.' Keiko's thought swam through her head. It was too much for her to take, she ran to the back garden of the palace.

                "Keiko!" Yusuke shouted as he ran after her. He found Keiko on her knees sobbing by a bed of red roses.

                "Keiko…" He said quietly. Keiko looked up to see Yusuke staring strait back at her. She whipped several tears off her face.

"Keiko, it'll be ok. I promise. Everything will be fine. We'll always be together."

                "What if something happens to you? What if -" Keiko asked as she started to cry again. Yusuke bent down next to her.

                "Keiko, I love you. And the war can't last forever. Will you wait for me?" He pulled out a small velvet box out of his pants pocket. He opened the box to relive the diamond snowflake ring he bought earlier. 

                "I'd wait forever Yusuke." She said as he slipped the ring on her finger. Once it was on her finger he pulled him into a tight hug. Once they let go of each other, it was 

already time to go. To ride to the entrance of the city of the ice dragons was silent. Once the carriage pulled up to the main gate, Keiko pulled off her locket and handed it to Yusuke.

                "Here," She said.

"Don't forget about me." She said.

                "How could I?" He asked as he hugged her once more. 

                Keiko watched the carriage ride away from the city. Once it was out of view she started to sob.

                "Keiko? Is that you? What's wrong child?" Keiko turned her head to see he mother slithering toward her. Keiko told her mother the whole story.

                "Wait, did you say that Kyushu and Hiroshima have an alliance?" The queen asked. The heartbroken girl nodded. The queen started laughing.

                "Mother, I don't find this funny." Keiko said as she brushed tear of her cheek.

                "Dear, you have no reason to worry. You know the story I told you about the ice gems?" Keiko nodded.

                "Well, I didn't mention this, because I didn't want to get you all excited but, you are Miki's reincarnation." Keiko was very confused.

                "What do you mean?" 

                "You see, Miki and Yuu were destined to be together! And when Miki died, Her soul made it's self a new body so she could still be with Yuu."

                "But Yuu's dead." Keiko said.  The queen nodded.

                "Yes but, Yusuke is Yuu's great great grandson! And guess who the leader of Hiroshima is a decedent of?" Keiko thought for a moment.

                "Ginta's decedent?" Keiko guessed. She nodded at her daughter.

                "If Yusuke has the tears, the love in them will protect Yusuke so you and him can be together." Keiko started to cry again, but this time, it was tears of joy.

Four weeks later…

                "Keiko dear?" a voice called from outside Keiko's bedroom door.

                "Yes mom?" Keiko answered.

                "There's someone here to see you…" Keiko leaped up and opened the door.

                "Y-Yusuke?" She stuttered.

                "Hey, Long time no see." He said. 

                "Oh Yusuke!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms.

                "Hey, you're still wearing that ring I gave you!" He said. 

                "I never take it off." She said, tears threatening to take over her. Yusuke smiled.

                "Really?" He asked.

                "Really." She confirmed. After the words escaped her lips. He pulled her into a loving kiss.

                "Oh this is so sweet!" Arimi said from outside the door.

                "Yes, I'm getting all watery eyed." The queen said.

                "Oh it's so nice to see them both so happy!" Botan exclaimed.

                "Truly this is the perfect example of true love." Kurama confirmed.

                "This is gross." Kuwabara blurted out. 

                "I agree with the fool." Hiei said. All of the woman shot cold death glares at the two.

                "You both should now by now just to agree with everything they say." Kurama said, shaking his head.


	2. an

A/n I just wanted to let you all know that I got an A- on this story. However she said she had to give me that grade because I didn't underline my figurative lang. My teacher wants my paper to be in a talent showcase in the spring, I'll I have to do is fix it up a bit more. Thank you all for reviewing! Oh, and I know that Yusuke's mom's name in Astuko, I called her Arimi because I didn't want to get in trouble for using all the characters names in case my teacher had seen the show before. Once again I love you all for reading, even if you didn't review. But, if you did review, I love you for life!


End file.
